


Upload

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Collage, College AU, Human AU, group project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: One rainy day, Virgil discovers a discarded flash drive containing evidence of something sinister. That evidence is Logan.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Flashdrive

Rain poured outside, running lines across the windows as the subway sped down the tracks. He glued his eyes on the racing drops on the window across from him to distract him from his uncomfortable position. Virgil held his backpack close on his lap, leaving space for the suited man near him to sit. The umbrella Virgil held between his legs left a deep puddle on the floor, he shifted uncomfortably to keep it from dripping onto his pant legs. The man beside him stood, stumbling as the subway jerked to a stop, rushing out the doors as if he forgot this was his stop. Virgil tenses to keep himself from swaying as the train resumes its movement. The next stop was his, sinking in his seat and dreading the walk in the rain. A soft skid caught his ear, glancing to the now empty seat. A flash drive lay where he once sat. Virgil grabbed the flash drive, scanning it over for a name or anything, however only a small printed unrecognized logo was on the stick. He grumbled, now he had the moral obligation to find the guy and return this to him. Or at least try. He stuffed the flash drive in his pocket, slung the backpack over his shoulder as he stood, and prepared his umbrella for the rain. 

One hand tightly holding the umbrella in fear of the wind tearing it away, the other stuffed deep in his jacket pocket in hopes of sheltering the flash drive from the rain, he trudged down the slick sidewalks. Silently he prayed that he wouldn’t slip, glaring down the street to keep tabs on the growing puddles around him. His mind wandered back to the flash drive. He’d have to dig out his own computer, probably completely wipe it too. He had no idea what was on this thing and he wasn’t risking a virus. Tape up the webcam too, just in case. Anxious thoughts stirred until he got home, almost regretting taking the dumb stick in the first place. Digging around in old boxes, almost believing he had gotten rid of his old laptop, he finally found it. With a soft thud, he set it on the desk, flipping it open. He dully remembered that he had already wiped it clean in preparation to sell it, and had quite gotten that far. Ripping a piece of sticky note, he stuck it over the webcam. 

“Alright, time to see what’s in this little sucker.” Virgil mumbled, glaring at the flash drive as he pushed it into the drive (after failing twice, somehow). The screen shifted into a loading screen of a program, Virgil’s hand hovering over the stick to rip it out at a moment's notice. His hand shook

“... hello?” Was all Virgil needed to yank out the flash drive, eyes wide. It spoke. Oh god, it spoke. What was it going to say? And more importantly, what was it going to do? Morbid curiosity filled his mind as he hesitantly put the flash drive back in. It was a trash computer aways, he convinced himself.

“You are aware that removing a USB without properly ejecting it could cause damage to its content, correct?” the voice inquired, annoyance in its voice. 

“You scared me!” Virgil forced himself to speak, not entirely sure if the program could hear him.

“And you could have murdered me.” He promptly retorted, Virgil deciding the voice was male and oddly not robotic. 

“Are you…” Virgil paused, reading the program title, “logan.exe… Logan? Is that your name? What are you? Are you going to hurt me?” Virgil realized his last question was pointless and dumb.

“Correct, my name is Logan. And no. I will not, and can not hurt you.”

“You’re some sort of hyper intelligent software?” Virgil asked, eyes wide in curiosity. Logan hesitated.

“In a sense, I suppose.”


	2. Meet Logan

“Looooooggannnn, please do my homework” Virgil whined, planting his face into his folded arms on his desk, peering out slightly at the open laptop beside him. 

“I could.” Logan starts. 

“Oh thank gOD-“ Virgil’s head pops up, a grin crossing his face a moment too soon. 

“But I’m not going to” Virgil could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Logan's voice sounded incredibly human. 

“You’re a computer! It’s easy!” Virgil glared at him, failing to put even an ounce of venom in the stare.

“It won’t benefit you in the slightest, Virgil” Logan droned, scoffing at the others' antics. This line sounded rehearsed, as if parroting back something he had heard a million times.

“You actually believe in this homework crap? Taking away hours of my life and sleep that I desperately need?” 

“...” Logan was silent, irritating Virgil further.

“I’m wasting away right before your eyes, Logan!” Virgil pouted, cheeks puffing out.

“You are incredibly dramatic. Especially for an emo”

“HEY” Virgil shoved the computer back as if it would affect Logan. His claimed anger quickly dissolved into giggles. Logan had only fallen into Virgil’s life for a few days, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the company. It’s not like he had friends at school anyways. College student who lived at home didn’t do him much favors. Virgil could barely hear a soft chuckle from Logan. Virgil stared at the black screen, a curious thought crossing his mind.

“This there an issue?” Logan inquired after a moment.

“Do you have any appearance, or do I have to stare at a black screen?” Virgil teased. Logan went silent. “I’m sorry- you probably don’t have control over that, your an ai, you probably don’t-“ 

“I can try” Logan cut him off. 

“Really?” Virgil sat up, watching the black screen seemingly fizzle with pixels. After a few moments, the outline of a male appeared on screen, hair side swept back and glasses resting on his nose. 

“Without spending an extended amount of time on it, this is the best I can do.” Logan shrugged, hands gravitating to his tie nervously. 

Virgil flinched at the sound of the front door opening, sinking in disappointment. “Talk to you later, Lo” he grumbled. He failed to notice Logan's wide-eyed reaction to the nickname as he closed the laptop. 

—

Collage wasn’t free from group projects, much to his dismay. The project didn’t sound particularly hard, per say, but it’s working with others that bothered him. In this instance, he wasn’t upset that his teammates were assigned. Avoided the sickening feeling of watching others pair up around him. He has two partners

Roman Prince, the loud theater major. However, he has gone noticeably quiet in the past few months. Enough for even Virgil to notice.

And Patton Moral, everyone’s favorite person and friend. Well, almost everyone. It made Virgil awfully suspicious how Patton could maintain that joy. 

The two chatted happily as they approached Virgil. He made a mental note of Roman’s wavering smile, probably fake. The one benefit of being alone is Virgil learned to read body language. Patton flashed Virgil a wide grin. 

“Oh joy, Logan is going to hear about this from me” Virgil hardly mumbled.


End file.
